babified
by Raised with Fangs
Summary: Rose's name has been cleared, and she's finally in good terms with Dimitri, but what happenes when she wakes up one day as a two year old infant, oh, and she's in Russia with the belikov's. How will they react to baby roza?
1. trial

**Hello! I hope you enjoy my story, I own no rights to Vampire academy, or to the characters, but the plot is all mine, this story is mine! if you like it, review! The more you review, the quicker I update, the quicker the sequel. Just so you have an idea of what the sequel will be, it'd be rose while shes older, and this story in like complete reverse. You'll get to meet babified Dimitri in The sequel! So Review!**

**Oh and I'm Australian, so I'm going to try my best by editing my story into American terms, because its the way Vampire academy is set out. Don't you think I'd be a little strange to have Mummy instead of the usual Mommy? Okay, anyway, if you bothered to read this A/N then sorry for ramling! Review PLZ! **

Chapter one- Trail

I'm Rosemarie Hathaway, eighteen years old, and I have been framed for the murder of Queen Titiana. At the moment, I'm lying on my cot, staring at the ugly greyed roof of the cell I've been assigned to, and am currently thinking about all the mistakes I've made. Surely, they wouldn't kill me would they? I'm too much of a liability to the guardians just to give up. Usually when you're a liability, it's a bad thing, but they need me, and they wouldn't just throw away something they can use, would they?

"Rose Hathaway, your trail starts in five minutes." A guardian calls from the stairs to my right, before stumbling back up and talking to his mobile. My breath caught in my throat. This is it, the day they choose whether or not I'm guilty, and if I so much as am, they'll send me to get executed at any given moment. I will not give up without a fight.

I wouldn't let anybody in to see me, unless that person happened to be Abe, and if he happened to have information I need. Only, Abe's been in Russia for the last forty-eight hours; and hopefully he has information and would be here within the next three point five minutes, otherwise I'm screwed.

When about one minute remaining, I'm forced out of my cell and into the hands of two flanking guardians. Both mutter under their breath's, complimenting how stupid this trial is, and how they just knew that Rose Hathaway is incapable of murdering the Queen. At least I have some sort of trust in my last waking moments of my life.

When I've been pulled completely into the huge room, the guardians strap metal cuffs onto my hands, ones that produced from the metal stand in front of me. They both threw apologetic looks at me before standing to the side with the rest of the court. Up on the stadium like stage, all the Moroi stand in a line. The one and only existent Dragomir, until the legimate child of Erik Dragomir is found, stands to the very end of the left, Christian right next to her. Her face is emotionless, but I can still recognise the streak marks of recent tears on her cheeks. Janine Hathaway stood on the left wall, next to Mikhail and a few other guardians I recognise. Dimitri stood with them. There is no sign of Abe.

My hope start to disappear like the minutes of my life.

"This appears to be your stake, yes?" One of them spoke, she's a twenty something year old woman with a knack of twisting her hair in her fingers, and pouting her huge red lips. She's a tall, thin stick like Moroi with big piercing blue eyes and brown hair.

"Yes, Ma'am." I nod. She purses her lips and nods.

"And this stake was found soaking up Queen Titiana's blood, in the early hours of the morning, am I correct?" She continues.

"Yes, Ma'am." I clench my teeth. People from around us gasp.

"If I may interrupt, Rosemarie Hathaway was with Adrian Ivashkov at the time of her death." Lissa steps forward, her voice ringing loud and clear.

"Yes, but you left at a point of that time, a few minutes before the murder of Queen Titiana, yes?" The woman continues. I nod my head, my vision blurring slightly. I feel like I'm hyperventilating.

"Yes, Ma'am." I breathe. She nods, satisfied that she's winning.

"Mrs Gorbachov, please do not make such accusations against my client without legimate evidence." Abe's voice rang out through the crowd before he stood next to me. His warm hand caresses my arm before he turns towards all the people behind us.

"As you all know, Rosemarie Hathaway is currently been trialled for the murder of Queen Titiana, but no proof that she lifted that blade with her own hands, and plunging it into the Queens heart, is evident. All we have is her stake and her finger prints on the stake, none on the body itself. A gloved hand would suffice for such a job. Now, why won't we answer the question, where were Tatiana's Guardian's at this point? Surely, all of them couldn't be killed without word getting out, and others coming to her rescue. I know for fact that at least ten Guardians are always present at her door on command. All it took was one noise for her to be saved, so where were her guardians?"

"Mr Ibrahim Masur, I suggest you lower your voice and let us continue, unless, of course, _you_ actually have evidence that Rose hadn't had a hand in Tatiana's death." Abe smirks and motions to the door. I shiver at the gut feeling I'm getting.

"Actually, I have the next best thing." Abe mutters. "I know this has absolutely nothing to do with this trial, but please, amuse me your highnesses, you all claim to know that there is only one remaining Dragomir in existence? That there is absolutely no way that you knew or now know that there is no other Dragomir who could have part in this vote?"

The line is at least fifteen people long, and each one mutters a no, all but two. They stare at Abe, wondering whether or not they should lie or tell the truth. If Titiana knew there is another Dragomir, then surely another Moroi would know as well. But why would they not tell, and let the Dragomir's have their vote? Something's dark about this picture.

"Well, no, of course there isn't another Dragomir in existence, why in the world would you ask such a silly question?" The blonde, going grey, haired lady speaks from the right. She sounds nervous, and can't seem to meet anyone's eyes. It's obvious she's lying, and with the shaking of some Guardians heads, they seem to think so too.

"There's only you, Mrs Gorbachov, that doesn't seem to have a say. Now, do you, or do you not know whether or not there is another legimate child of Mr Erik Dragomir who has been forced into hiding out? And did you, or did you not go to Queen Titiana, to talk to her about this, the night of her death, and resurface exactly three minutes after her murder, and screaming for help?" Abe commands. I must admit, my father is imitating, and Mrs Gorbachov seems to have a internal fight to whether or not she wants to lie to someone so scary.

"N-No, there is no other Dragomir in existence." She lies. Abe fumes, his face red with fury, and I'm suddenly scared for his health. Can you get hear-attacks for looking like you're about to murder someone?

"Then, Mrs Gorbachov, please explain why I seem to have the legimate child of Erik Dragomir outside of this door right this minute?" Abe smirks. "And why does he seems to think that Miss Eltsina, and you, Mrs Gorbachov, have forced him into hiding, where he was trapped into an abandoned warehouse and changed Strigoi, by someone he claims you know?"

The crowd seems to move in to hear more, it isn't everyday that you get to accuse a Royal for something so treacherous. Many of the Guardians seem to remember all his word and look at the door. Strigoi, that's why the gut feelings were everywhere. It seems to make me sick. None move though.

"How dare you accuse- Wait, you said you brought him here, as a Strigoi?" Mrs Gorbachov gasps. "How dare you bring a Strigoi on the premises, Guardians-"

"I suggest you don't make any move, I have everyone of my guardians out there guarding Mr Dragomir. Anyway who will try to harm him will have to go through my guardians, all of them." Be threatens.

The guardians seem to tense, they knew of Abe's reputation, and how many guardians he could hie t any given moment. They took his threat seriously. I'm definitely not keen on having Strigoi lurking around our Court, but he's a Dragomir, and he's here to help save my butt.

"Ibrahim, what does this have to do with this case?" she sighs. I look at her; her eyes are fierce, demanding, and guilty.

"You claim to have no idea of Mr Andrei Dragomir's existence, when he seems to think that _you_ had the hand in his, well, death. And yet, when you learn that he's Strigoi, you show absolutely no surprise, and ordering guardians to remove him from the Court, when he so much as doesn't exist. Did you lie, Mrs Gorbachov, to the whole Royal court?"

I gap at her as she shakes, standing up suddenly and pointing a finger at us. "How- how dare you!"

I start at her, dumbfounded. It's evident that she's lying, she hisses at Abe, pointing everywhere before stalking up to me, grabbing hold of my neck and cutting off my air.

"Why can't you just die. First I send Avery to kill Vasilisa, and then I send the Strigoi around Russia to eliminate you before you cause a scene, but you- you just don't die! I killed Titiana just to frame you so you'd have no choice but to be hung, but even then you still get away. But I won't let you!"

How is it fair to strangle someone who can't use their hands to protect themselves?

"Guardians, grab Gorbachov now!" Lissa's voice rang out through the court. It's fresh and demanding, a little desperation in her throat. Guardians swarm around us, two yanking Gorbachov off of me, her nail raked against my neck, but I suppressed the feeling to slap, punch, or kick her, and just settle with moving my neck from side to side and getting my precious air back.

"Rosemarie Hathaway is found not guilty!" The royals call out, but Lissa shuts them up with a- "What about my brother?"

I listen to them talk while a guardian unlocks my cuffs and releases me. I sigh in relief, turning to find my mother and father open their arms for me. I just stand there awkwardly, not completely on the right terms with my mother. Abe laughs.

"See, I said I'd come through when you gave me that note. Nothing too much for my daughter."

"Daughter?" That voice is so familiar, my breath catches and I turn away from my parents only to be pulled into a hug from Dimitri.

"I'm sorry for everything." Dimitri whispers. "I'm sorry for ever harming you, forever causing you pain, and I'm sorry for making you think that I don't love you for the last month that you spent in that cell. But, I'm not sorry for the anger I feel that you know your father is Ibrahim Masur, don't you know that that man is dangerous?"

I don't hug him back. I've spent a month in a cell, completely abandoned by my friends who I've forced to keep away. When you're alone, you think, and when you have so much to think about, you have to make decisions. Right now, I want to know what's going to happen with Andrei Dragomir.

"Dimitri, can you please do something for me?" I whisper in his ear, making sure there isn't any eavesdroppers. When he nods, I continue. "I don't completely trust Abe's Guardians. They may have been hired and ordered to do a job, but they're Guardians, and Guardians tend to kill things they don't like."

He got my point, motioning for Eddie, and both the boys left to guard Andrei. Today felt like the longest of days, and when Lissa comes to me, she hugs the air in my lungs until it came out, before telling me that Andrei's going to be staying with her and I until they meet up for another conference.

Oh, and Lissa is to be declared Queen tomorrow.

Chapter two- Remember


	2. Lost

**Okay, so the same A/N from last chapter still aplies, the more you review, the quicker I update! Please tell me what you think, if you like it or not, and I hope I don't offend anybody in any way, and hopefully I'll get back to all of you for your reviews! **

Chapter two- Lost ...Rose- age 2

I stand outside of a house; its big cobblestone arc leading up to the path seems imitating. I hug my puppy bear to my stomach, taking long deep breathes. Tears leak down my cheeks, freezing against my skin with the cold temperatures in Russia.

Mommy has to do some things today with the Moroi people, to help them be safe from the Strigoi and live happily with their families. So while she was talking with another guardian, as she likes to call those big, tall, strong people who carry those silver sticks, I opened the door and crawled down the stairs. Mommy said that I have very good speech, but my ability to walk is lacking in that department. I can walk little bits, but I crawl a lot more.

And from the stairs, it leads to the door to outside, and when you're outside, there are big people, who walk faster than Mommy and talk funny. It's not loud and there isn't too many people, but everyone you pass looks at your funny. While outside the house, one woman manages to pick me up. She looks like one of the people mommy looks after. Except, those people have another person watching them. She holds me to her hip while I clutch my puppy bear and look up at her. She has black hair, very short, and nice blue eyes.

"Hello, are you lost, where are your parents?" Her voice sounds like the rest, very strange.

I look behind me, trying to figure out where I left mommy from. I can't remember which big building I came from. I turn back to the lady, tears falling on my cheeks.

"Oh, hey now, all safe with me." She soothes. "We'll find your parents, don't worry."

For the next hour, she takes me around the town, talking to people in stores and even some on the street. They all talk funny, speaking things that I don't understand. She buys me a drink and takes me back to her place so she could get her phone, which she says she forgot. Her place is nice, with pink walls, and a big room with long chairs that people usually have, and a big television, but there aren't any windows. That's very weird.

She lets me sit on the lap of a man. He looks big and strong. Except, there is something different about him, he looks sad. I give him a big smile, nobody should be sad.

His eyes look down at me; they are green with red around them. They are scary, but he's sad and I don't like when people are sad. Maybe he lost his mommy too.

"Andrei, do you know where I left my phone?" The lady calls out from the room.

"Bedside table." He calls back. I hear a 'found it' before she comes back out. She comes over to us, taking me from Andrei, before taking her keys and kissing him.

"Be back soon." She states before we leave. I wave at Andrei before she closes the door, and watch as he waves back. I see his smile before the door closes.

When she takes me back to town, there are mommy's friends galore. All of them are running around, calling out strange things until one spots me with the lady. Her name is Sierra. The one who see's us, runs towards us, talking to her in the strange voice he has before trying to take me from her. He has red hair, and brown eyes. I don't like this man, he give me funny looks.

I hold onto Sierra. These people are strange. I have a feeling that I don't like, one that's wrong. These people aren't mommy's friends, mommy yells at these people. I don't like this man, he keeps trying to take me, and his hands hurt my arms.

"No!" I yell at him stubbornly. I kick him, keeping my hands clutched to Sierra. "You- no!"

The man becomes frustrated and tries to grab hold of me forcefully. Sierra, sensing something amiss, moves back a few steps, glaring at the man who's baring his teeth at me.

"Get here you little squirt! You deserve what your mothers getting. Do you want to see your mother? You'll come with me if you do." He hisses in broken English. I scream. Sierra shields me with her arms, before a vine wraps around the man's leg and throws him across the road. She quickly turns and bolts with me in her arms. She doesn't stop running, even when dozens of feet pound on the road behind us. They scream at us in a strange voice.

They have mommy. Those scary people have mommy!

Sierra runs into a yard, cutting across the grass to get to her front door that swings open for her automatically, and Andrei stands to the side while she jumps through it, before he quickly slams it shut.

"What's going on Sierra?" He wraps an arm around us, leading us into a room before squatting in front of us. I reach my shaky hands out to him, and he takes me from the worn out Sierra.

"Guardians, lots of them- we're looking for her. Her name- is Rosemarie Hathaway." She puffs. "A guardian spotted us, and tried to forcefully take her. I don't know what's going on, but her mother, known as Janine Hathaway, if my memory serves, has been taken. Those Guardians, they weren't normal, not the usual. My god, she's like two years old and he's left bruises on her!"

I begin to fall into darkness, held in comfort by Andrei.

And I don't even know what he is.


	3. Author note

**A/N- soory for any confusion for the last two chaps, the idea is, that they're set in two different times. The first chap was supposed to have a thing saying Rose- age 18, but on the second chap, it says Rose- age 2. Right next to the title of the chapter there will be an age, it won't change from age 18 or 2, but just keep an eye out for it, so you don't get confused. **

**In the next chapter, theres going to be a swap in appearances, meaning, Rose is going to change into a baby while with the belikovs, and the 18yr old Rose is going to be with the Andrei and Sierra. Its like a time swap. **

**If you don't understand that, then imagine laying in your bed, then waking up as a two yr old instead of an 18yr old. and then imagine being 2 then waking as an 18yr old... **

**okay, so I just gave a major give away, but thats okay, because theres going to be more to it.**

**Anyway, no confusion now? **

**Love my reviewers!**


End file.
